Jurnal Sang Scott Kirkland
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: Hate Scott? read it! :D #slap jangan liat judul. karena nih orang gak bisa buat judul yang sesuai dengan cerita. cerita ini mengandung banyak WARNING yang author males sebutin satu persatu, kayak EYD yg gak disempurnakan, OC, OOC, gak nyambung, abal, dll. reader comment aja ye! #maubanget sih lo!# set dah, galak amat intinya tentang kehidupan seorang Scott. Selesai
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia punya HIM! Eits, HIM nya tuh bukan nunjuk si Himalaya (baca: Himaruya), tapi HIM itu kepanjangan dari HETALIA IS MINE! #dibunuh abang himaruya

Dibilang, kalo benci Scott, gak usah baca! #apaansihlo!? Siapa lo berhak ngatur- ngatur kita!? Kita? Lu aja kali, gw nggak!

Sekali lagi, bagi pembaca yang belum menjadi orang gila, diharapkan jangan membaca cerita ini. Karena, cerita ini gak nyambung dengan bahasa cerita- cerita yang lain. Dijamin, pasti bingung! :D

Tapi, kalo mau baca, yah sok weh silahkan. Tapi siap- siap aja nanti kebingungan #banyakbacotlo# =_= ya udah. Selamat membaca aja, dumkopf!

Scott POOP- Scott POV

''Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah sialan!?'' bentakku pada Arthur, adikku. Aku sangat kaget saat melihatnya sedang merokok di dalam kamar. Kuambil putung rokoknya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kakiku menginjak putung rokok itu sampai hancur! ( Scott: Hancur hancur hancur anuku /eh/! *digampar olga*)

''Apa – apaan kau!?'' bentaknya. Matanya menyiratkan keramahan (baca: kemarahan). Dasar bocah! Seharusnya aku yang ramah! :o ( Me: *gampar Scott* maksudnya marah.)

''Kau yang apa – apaan! Kenapa kau merokok!?'' tanyaku padanya yang tengah terduduk di lantai. ( Me: ada bakteri menyeramkan! Pake wipot!/ Scott: dasar pedagang.. =_=/ Me: gw bukan pedagang, bahlul!)

''Kau sendiri juga! Jika kau merokok, kenapa aku tidak!? Salahmu yang memberikan contoh tak baik pada adikmu!'' saat itu juga mataku melotot karena perkatannya. Tangan kananku pun menampar pipi kirinya.

Plak! Brut! Ah! ( Me: plak aja, bego! =_=/ Scott: iye! Gak usah pake kentut segala, dudul! *nyium tangannya yang kena kentutnya Arthur* ' bau keju..'/ Arthur: habisnya.. lu mukul pantat gw sih.. kan jadinya kentut.. 'aduh, pengen kentut lagi nih..')

''Diajarkan siapa kau berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada kakakmu!?'' ( Arthur: diajarin guru MTK yang selalu marah…/ Scott: curcol../ Me: gw juga../ Scott: emang gw nanya?/ Me: nggak..)

''Kau sendiri yang mengajarkannya! Kau selalu mengatakan kata – kata yang kasar!'' jawabnya lagi. Cih! -_-

Aku pun keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu oak ( Hakuren: ngapain lu manggil nama keluarga gw? Mau gw pites yah?/ Scott: yah nggak lah, pirang! *dipites*) itu sekeras mungkin. Malas aku jika berdebat dengannya. Hanya membuang waktu saja. Time is money, remember honey?. Jadi, jangan berpikir aku ini tidak bisa melawannya yah! Tapi itu hanya membuang waktu! Bukan berarti jika aku berdebat dengannya, aku akan kalah! Aku pasti menang! Cuman aku lagi males aja! LAGI MALES! *jadi kesel sendiri*

xDxDxDxD

-ke esokan harinya-

Kami berdua ( Scott dan Arthur) pun sarapan. Tentu saja aku yang memasak. Apa aku mau mati memakan masakannya? Oh, hell no!

''Kak, nanti ada rapat (s)OSIS. Kayaknya aku pulang telat..'' ujar Arthur yang memecah keheningan diantara kami. ( Soekarno: kami, putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku, Scott ganteng, Scott is the best../ Masyarakat Indonesia: *ngejar Scott*)

''Memang pulang jam berapa?'' tanyaku. Walaupun galak, aku masih (sedikit) perhatian pada adikku.

''Jam empat sore.'' Jawabnya. ( Miku: nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyan yanya/ Scott: …./ Me: kya! Scandal baru! Rare pairing! Scott x Miku! *jeprat jepret*/ Scott: *ngelempar duren* diem!)

''Kalau begitu nanti aku bilang ke Peter untuk menunggumu.'' sambil ngomong, sambil makan. #apasihgakjelas!#. hm.. ternyata telur buatanku tidak terlalu buruk! xD maknyos *mulut jadi jotos*. ( Me: berarti masih ada buruknya juga dong?/ Scott: ha? *gak ngerti*/ Me: -_-)

''Terserah..'' dia pun beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Tangannya mengambil tas sekolahnya, ''Kuharap Peter mau menungguku..'' katanya lalu pergi. ( Arthur: terserah, kali Ini.. semua ku tak peduli.. ku tak sanggup lagi, jalani cinta dengan-/ Me: liriknya salah tuh../ Scott: liriknya bener!/ Arthur: jadi salah apa bener..?)

Lalu pergi.. tunggu… lalu pergi..? dia lupa… ( Scott: lupa lupa lupa, lupa lagi kuncinya! Ingat, ingat ingat ingat, ingat scott paling the best!/ Me: =_=)

''Oy bocah sialan! Kembali kau! Bereskan dan cuci piringmu dulu!'' teriakku padanya. Tetapi dia malah lari. Dasar bocah alis tebal! Tapi tunggu.. alisku juga tebal! Dx

''Kakak.. ada apa sih? Pagi- pagi kok udah teriak? Dasar penyanyi rocker gak jadi!'' ( Scott: *megang mic* rocker juga manusia! Punya rasa, punya hati! Jangan samakan dengan-/ Me: Scott yang idiot! *dibunuh fans Scott*) Tanya adikku yang paling kecil. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Tangannya memegang erat robot yang pernah diberikan si pria Jepang. Aku lupa nama orang itu. Kaku..? Kuku? Kiki? Kikuk? Kakek? Yang mana aja boleh, haha! #digampar Kiku

''Sudah sana mandi! Dasar pemalas!'' setelah kubentak, dia berjalan pergi. Tapi gerakannya itu slow banget ( Scott: slow down baby- *diplototin She*). Dasar! Bikin aku greget aja! ( Sherina feat Scott: geregetan, jadinya geregetan, apa yang harus kulakukan?/ Mad Dog: kalian berdua, murid gw! *thumbs up* #dilemparin pisang) sampai nih rokok yang nyelip dibibir seksiku terasa pahit. Cuih! Dasar tembakau! ( kuTEMBAKAU!/ Me: bukan kutembakau, tapi TEMBAKAU, alay lu! =_=)

xDxDxDxD

Setelah kucuci piringku, aku kembali ke ruang tengah (baca: ruang keluarga buat santai- santai. Ifuknowwhatimean #berisik lu). Tapi ada beberapa piring yang belum kucuci. Itu piring Arthur. Jadi biar saja dia yang mencucinya kalau sudah pulang. Rajin amat kalau aku yang membersihkannya. Ya gak? ( Me: GAKuen Hetalia!/ Scott: oh no!/ Me: nape?/ Scott: lupa ngerjain PR!/ Me: *thumbs up* sama! Peduli amat sama PR, ufufu.. #ditempeleng guru)

''Se.. selamat pagi!'' ( Scott: selamat pagi, kuucapkan.. pada, guruku, tersayang-/ Me:bukan selamat pagi, tapi terima kasih, bahlul! =_=) teriak seseorang dari luar. Aku tahu siapa orang itu. Orang yang setiap paginya ke sini untuk menjemput Peter.

Bersambung

Siapakah orang itu!? Nantikan lanjutannya! #ternyata gak ada yang minat baca# *forever alone*

Scott: Fail.. *geleng geleng*

Me: bodo! Yang penting dah berusaha!

Me: emang dasarnya Fail yah Fail aja.. norak! Pasti bakalan banyak yang nge- flame.. #kena timpuk

Me: udahlah, bacain noh bagian terakhirnya. Bisa baca kan Scott?

Scott: bisa lah, bego! Ehem.. bagi yang gak niat review, gak usah review. Bagi yang ngebet pengen flame, flame aja. Bagi yang mau kritik, saran, uang, makanan, bisa dimasukkan. Yang udah baca, makasih. Mudah- mudahan, scott jadi pacar kalian…? *ngebuang kertasnya* apaan neh!? Gw jadi pacarnya reader!? #diplototin reader yang yandere

Me: udahlah, biarin aja. Lu masih jomblo aja belagu. Masih bagus tuh reader mau sama orang kayak lo..

Scott: !)(*^%$- MMM! #dibekep Fanboy

Me: terakhir, yang dah baca cerita saya, makasih. Sampai jumpa.. ( Readers: emang kita pernah berjumpa!?)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: yo! Kembali dengan saya! #bacot#

Me: makasih buat Star-BeningluvIndonesia, Scott bilang ay lop yu pul dah. Buat don't need to o,o makasih ya, maaf Scott nya dijelek jelekin.. Buat U'u A'a o_0 makasih. Ya, semoga Scott jadi pacar anda! xD

Scott: kenapa kalian me review cerita abal gini wahai gadis cantik?

Me: -_- berisik lu! Udahlah, langsung aja ke cerita.. :D selamat membaca~

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya: ''Se.. selamat pagi!'' ( Scott: selamat pagi, kuucapkan.. pada, guruku, tersayang-/ Me:bukan selamat pagi, tapi terima kasih, bahlul! =_=) teriak seseorang dari luar. Aku tahu siapa orang itu. Orang yang setiap paginya ke sini untuk menjemput Peter.

XDxDxDxD

Scott POV

Aku yang keren ini pun langsung berjalan ke pintu masuk. "Ada apa Raivis?" tanyaku padanya setelah aku berada di depannya. Tubuh kecilnya tiba- tiba bergetar. Dan pemandangan itu sudah biasa jika dia melihatku. Apa tampangku ini seperti hantu? Oh pasti tidak.. mungkin.. *masang pose dengan bunga dan debur ombak sebagai background sehingga semua bunganya pada kegiling ombak* aku ini terlalu tampan.. *tebar pesona* ( Me: hoeks..)

"Anu kak Scott.. Aku.. ma.. mau menjemput Peter.." tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan. Anu kak Scott? Anu gw kenapa? Gede? Ya iyalah, gw gitu lho!

"Masuklah. Aku akan memanggilnya." Setelah mempersilahkan dia masuk, aku langsung memanggil Peter, "Woy Peter! Raivis udah dateng!'' teriakku. Dan Peter pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gak usah teriak- teriak kali kak.. kakak tuh kayak penyanyi rock yang gagal..'' aku pun menatapnya tajam. Sudah berapa kali dia mengataiku penyanyi rock yang gagal!? ( Me: dua kali, pikun! *dilindes*) DASAR BOCAH! ( Scott: Bolang si Bolang, si Bocah petualang! Kuat kakinya- *digampar para Bolang*).

Lalu Peter mengambil sosis dan kentang yang ada di meja makan ( Me: set, lu masak makanannya si kepala kentang? *dibunuh*, Scott: y.. ya.. se.. sebenarnya.. dia itu.. suamiku… *blush*/ Me: widih, pair baru nih! GerScot~, Italy: *senyum yandere*). Tentu saja buatanku yang paling the best! :3 . Dia masukkan makanannya ke tempat bekalnya lalu ia masukkan ke tas #ribet#. Dia juga mengambil dua potong roti. Yang satu ia gigit dan yang satu lagi.. mungkin untuk Raivis.. ( Scott: mungkinkah, kau percaya kasih, bahwa diri ini ingin- *digentayangin Chrisye*).

"Aku pergi dulu ya kak.. dah!'' dia mengulurkan tangannya. Apa maksud nih bocah? Mau minta jajan yah? Aku pun menggeleng. No no, anak kecil belom boleh megang duit, got it!?. Dengan bibir manyun, dia pun berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu! Nanti Arthur pulang telat karena ada rapat (s)OSIS. Katanya sampai jam empat sore. Kau mau menunggunya atau pulang sendiri?'' untung saja aku ingat untuk memberitahu Peter tentang ini.

"Aku pulang sendiri aja.." dia pun pergi dengan Raivis.

"Permisi kak..'' ujar Raivis sebelum ia pergi.

Sekarang hanya ada aku di rumah ini. Berarti.. aku bebas! Yeah! Aku pun langsung membuat kopi dan mengambil koran. Karena hari ini libur, jadi aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang pekerjaan yang bejubel bin rumit. Aku mau refreshing! :T tetapi di sini di America. Dan hiburan di sini tidak terlalu menyenangkan dan menarik untukku. Kecuali perempuan pantai ohok yang memunyai dada yang ohok padat ohok dan memakai ohok bikini ohok atau boleh ohok bikini nya ohok kebawa angin ohok supaya aku ohok bisa melihat ohok tubuhnya ohok secara ohok keseluruhan ohok.. ( Me: mas, batuk yah?/ Wales: hoek! Ohok! Hoek! Uhuk! Cuih! Njir lu Scott, dahak lu ketelen sama gw! Kalo lagi batuk tuh, mulut ditutup!/ Me: eh bahlul, ludah lu muncrat ke gw!/ Wales: oops.. sorry.. *lari*/ Scott: *idiot face*).

XDxDxDxD

-jam empat sore-

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Memunculkan sosok adikku yang bermata emerald. Sama seperti mataku. Tapi Peter mempunyai mata sapphire. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah Peter itu adik kandungku? Tapi melihat alisnya yang sama- sama tebal.. mungkin ya..

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan kusut sekali." tanyaku padanya yang langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa tempat aku sedang menonton happy trEE friends, acara kesukaanku ( Me: apaan tuh emangnya?/ Scott: happy trEE friends! Masa' lu gak tau sih!? Dasar kampungan!/ Me: iuh.. masih suka nonton yang kayak gituan. Mending nonton Higurashi dong. Happy three #salah nulis woy# friends paling kayak teletubbies. Berpelukan o o! wkwkwk../ Scott: *nyiapin kapak*/ Yuno Gasai: *nyengir ke Scott*).

Dia menghela nafas, "Hah.. tadi di sekolah ada anak baru namanya Alfred. Dia masuk kelas yang sama denganku. Dan duduk di sebelahku. Saat istirahat dia ke tempat dudukku dan memegang…. Alisku!" teriaknya frustasi ( Scott: Fruitasi!/ Me: hah?/ Scott: gak.. -_-).

"Oh.." jawabku singkat, padat, jelas, akurat dan terpercaya. Arthur hanya menatapku jengkel dan beranjak pergi ( Scott: pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku~ bawalah semua- *ditendang Sherina*).

XDxDxDxD

-jam tujuh malam-

Ting Tong. Begitulah bunyi bel rumahku. Begitu sederhana dan singkat-

Tin Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Siapa sih yang memencet belnya berulang kali!? Dengan langkah cepat aku pergi menuju pintu depan. Kubuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah sesosok mahluk.

Ada ahoge. Pakai kacamata. Matanya biru sapphire. Senyum- senyum gak jelas. Dan bawa tas ( Me: TASikmalaya!/ Scott: …?/ Me: …?)

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau memencet belnya berulang kali hah!?" tanyaku tajam, setajam silet. ( Me: lu gak gosok gigi ya? *nutup hidung*/ Scott: HAH!?/ Me: *mati di tempat*).

"Aku Alfred. Tadi aku hanya bermain- main saja hehe.. habisnya enak sih buat dipencet.." jawabnya dengan cengiran (kuda). Alfred yah.. kenapa kau tak memencet 'anu' ku saja? *dibunuh* hm… orang yang tadi diceritakan Arthut kan? ( Cakra: ngapain lu manggil gw?/ Scott: siapa lu?/ Cakra: Cakra KHAN!/ Scott: te he! Anaknya Shahrukh Khan ya?/ Me: sok India lu! Pake ngomong te he!/ India: te he? Ada yang memanggil?/ Arthur+Kiku+Yao: ada yang bilang teh?/ Random: kyaa! Ada IggyPan! Ada EngChuu! Ada NiChuu! Ada threesome~ kyaa!/ Shahrukh Khan: eh! Gw belum nikah ye! Tapi gw udah kawin! Terus gw gak punya anak yang namanya Cakra Khan! Mentang- mentang belakangnya dia pake Khan, tapi bukan berarti kalo dia anak gw! Lagipula, kelihatan lagi dari gantengnya, yah pasti gantengan dia lah!/ Cakra: eh? Bego lu! Bukan!/ Scott: terus siapa?/ Cakra: manusia, dodol!/ Me: eh? Bukan kau kok../ India: te he!?/ Arthur: APA!?/ Kiku: e.. eh?/ Yao: aru!?/ Shahrukh: emas mahal!/ Me: semua yang tak berkepentingan, keluar! *pada ngacir* ngapain lu masih di sini, bocil!?/ Semut: saya kan kameramen../ Kiku: Kamen rider!?/ Me: KELUAR!/ Kiku: *ngacir*).

"Bel bukan untuk mainan, bocah! Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?'' yang ditanya malah memandangku lekat. Apa sih yang dia lihat? -_-, "Oy! Jangan bengong!" panggilku seraya mengibas- ngibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya.

Tiba- tiba tangannya bergerak menuju wajahku. Mau apa dia!? O_O tunggu.. tatapan matanya itu ke arah… alisku! D: dan dengan cepat, kucengkram tangan kanannya erat yang jari telunjuknya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh alis kebanggaanku ini.

"Aduh sakit!'' rintihnya. Bodo. Itulah hukuman untuk orang yang berani- beraninya menyentuh alisku! :D ( Scott: alisku seksi, itu terbukti, dari caramu melihat alisku. Badanku sekseh, itu terbukti, dari caramu memegang aku. AKULAH MAHLUK TUHAN, YANG TERCIPTA, YANG PALING BOHAY! *teriak ala Gero*/ Me: diem!).

"Apa menyentuh alis orang itu adalah hobimu!?" tanyaku geram. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang Arthur rasakan.

"Ha.. habisnya.. alis tebalnya lucu sih.. mirip kayak Arthur.. dan kayaknya enak aja kalau dielus.." adanya juga alis Arthur yang mirip sama gw.. -_- kucengkram lagi tangannya. Tetapi lebih kuat dari yang tadi ( Scott: kata Nenek, kuat kuat! *digampar wali*/ Me: habis ini mau bikin UsScot ah~/ Scott: apaan tuh!? Jangan- jangan gw dipairingin sama kacamata sialan lagi!?/ Me: bukan dodol! UsScot itu Ustad Scott! Wkwkwk.. #dibom).

"Dasar kau-" ( Scott: dasar kau, keong ra- #dibekep#).

"Kak.. ada apa sih?" pertanyaan Arthur memotong lagucoret kalimat mutiara yang baru saja mau kukeluarkan, "A.. Alfred!? Ngapain kau kesini!?" tanyanya kaget dan kesal.

"A.. aku Cuma mau ngembaliin sesuatu.. tapi.. lepasin dulu dong cengkramannya..'' kulepaskan tangannya. Lalu ia membuka tasnya dan mengulurkan buku ke Arthur, "Ini buku catatanmu yang tadi aku pinjam.. makasih yah.." katanya seraya tersenyum. -_-

Dengan kasar Arthur mengambil bukunya, "Ya udah sana! Dasar bloody git!" bentaknya lalu masuk ke tempat asalnya berada.

"Kalau gitu aku permisi yah.. umm.. nama kakak siapa?" tanyanya.

"Scott Kirkland.." jawabku ( Me: nama lu kan SICK!/ Scott: apaan tuh?/ Me: Scott Idiot Cebol Kirkland! Wkwk! #dimutilasi fans Scott#).

"Baiklah kak Scott. Permisi!'' ujarnya dan langsung pergi. Dasar bocah yang aneh (tapi nyata).

xDxDxDxD

Sudah dua bulan berlalu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Arthur. Sekarang dia suka senyam senyum sendiri. Suka melamun. Apa dia menjadi gila yah? Lebih baik aku samperin aja…

-di kamar Arthur-

"Arthur?" kuputar kenop pintunya. Kamarnya gelap dan tak ada siapa- siapa di sana. Kututup kembali pintunya. Ah, ada Peter! ( Scott: Peterpan kan jadhul…/ Me: Peterpan janai, Peter da!/ Katsura: logat gw tuh, kampret!).

"Oy Peter, kau lihat Arthur gak?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang main sama robot dia yang asfdjh gak jelas zzzzz. Karena itu hobinya ( Me: tau darimana lu?/ Scott: terserah gw, bego! Peter kan adek gw!/ MeL =_=).

"Tadi kak Arthur bilang mau keluar sebentar.." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mainan kesayangannya itu.

"Keluar? Kemana?" ( Scott: kemana, kemana, kemana~ kuharus mencari kemana? Adikku nyebelin, tak tau dimana lama tak pulang ke rumah~/ Me: *nyawer*/ Kantip: tangkap banci yang lagi nyanyi itu! *nyerbu Scott*/ Me: *lari*/ Scott: tolong!). Kenapa bocah itu keluar tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu? ( Scott: dahulu kala, ada jaka-/ Me: diam!).

"Katanya sih bareng kak Alfred.. gak tau deh kemana.." sial. Lagi- lagi nama laki- laki itu! :o

"Oh. Kalau gitu kau tidur sana. Ini sudah jam Sembilan" perintahku padanya. Peter berdiri dan memelukku. Aku pun mencium keningnya seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Dia mengambil robotnya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

XDxDxDxD

Kriet.. Blam.. Tap Tap Tap.. ( Scott: *fapfapfap* ah!)

"Tunggu Arthur!" kunyalakan saklar lampu dan teranglah ruang tengah ini. Arthur tampak kaget.

"Kakak? Belum tidur?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau sendiri? Habis darimana kau? Ini sudah jam sebelas malam!"

"Habis ke rumah teman.." jawabnya.

"Alfred yah? Lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia." perintahku. Mata emeraldnya melebar.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya? Aku tak mau!" ( Scott: aku mauuu! Tapi maluuuuu! Kusuka-/ Me: kusuka aku suka. Kripik singkong kusuka #ditabok#).

"Kenapa kau tak mau hah!? Kau sudah mulai menyukainya?!" tiba- tiba pipi Arthur memerah. Cih. Adikku ternyata memang jatuh cinta pada kacamata sialan itu! ( Canada+Thailand+Austria+Estonia+Monaco+Sweden: kamu memanggil kami?/ Scott: bukan lu semua, kacamata sialan! Shoo!).

"Ka.. kalau iya memangnya kenapa!? Lagipula aku sudah pacaran dengannya!" OMFGOMFGOMFG. Sekarang giliranku yang membelalakkan mata. Sejak kapan adikku ini berpacaran? Dan kenapa aku tak tau? Derita gw… ( Me: lu mau nulis GerIta yah?/ Scott: derita, dudol!).

"Putuskan dia. Aku tak suka jika kau berteman apalagi sampai berpacaran dengannya. Dia bukanlah laki- laki yang BAIK!" ( Scott: haaanya satu pintaku! Untukmu dan hidupmu, BAIK- BAIK SAY-/ Wali: *megang nail gun*/ Me: liriknya, bego.. -_-).

"Tau apa kau tentangnya? Bahkan jika Alfred ke sini, kau cuek- cuek saja! Jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilannya!" ( ?: tapi lihat dari hartanya!/ Me: siapa itu? Mr. Krabs?).

"Cih! Tapi karena Alfred, kau jadi jarang ada di rumah! Kau jarang bersama kami! Dan lihatlah Peter, dia jadi sendirian!" ( Scott: sendiri.. sendiri kudiam.. diam dan men-/ Cakra Khan: lagu gw tuh!/ Scott: so what?/ Me: gak nyambung..).

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau yang menemani Peter!? Kau ini juga kakaknya!"

"Aku selalu menemaninya! Dan sekarang, cepat telfon atau kirim pesan pada kacamata sialan itu kalau kau ingin putus dengannya!" ( Me: yang bener telpon kali../ Scott: gw kan bukan orang sunda. Jadi gw bisa dong ngomong 'f'!/ Me: *facepalm*).

"Apa hakmu!? Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!"

"Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Kakak macam apa kau!?"

"Cih! Sekarang kau tinggal pilih. Pilih aku dan Peter atau pacar sialanmu itu!" aku pun pergi meninggalkannya yang terpaku. Dasar adik yang menyebalkan! ( Me: Scott.. sadis lu.. adik sendiri lu pakuin! Gak baik tuh!/ Scott: *nyiapin gergaji listrik*).

xDxDxDxD

"Apa!? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang!? Aku tidak mau pindah!" bentak Arthur padaku.

"Cih! Lebih baik kita tinggal lagi di Inggris dan kau kuliah saja di sana! Dan Peter juga!" ujarku. Hal ini kulakukan supaya Arthur tidak dekat- dekat lagi dengan si kacamata sialan itu! =_= semenjak Arthur dekat dengannya, Arthur jadi jarang berada di rumah. Dan itu sedikit membuatku kesepian karena tak ada objek yang bisa dijahili.

"Tapi tidak secepat itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tak masalah. Tapi jangan harap kau menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Dan jangan sekali- kali kau ke makam mom dan dad!" aku pun meninggalkannya yang terlihat bingung dan berpikir.

Bersambung..

Me: akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih yang udah mau baca. Kritik, saran, uang, flame, makanan, minuman, diterima di sini. Maaf jika Scott menjadi objek kata- kata kasar kami (?). sampai jumpa! ^^/ #kita gak pernah berjumpa!


	3. Chapter 3 the end

Yak, saya kembali! #gak nanya.

Hm… *minum obat woles* mari kita balas review yang dikirim saudara- saudaraku yang bukanlah saudaraku. #diam

Balasan untuk Dafuq (kenapa gak Dafruk aja? *troll*). Owo saya nyampah? Maaf kalau gitu. Tapi, saya gak nulis "Don't like don't read" lho neng. Kalau mau baca, baca aja. Itu kan hak orang. Kalau yang gak mau baca, ya sudah. No problem. Tenang, saya ini pecinta flamer yang ternyata stalker~ #hey#. Inilah saya. Dan dulu, kata err.. jadilah dirimu. Saya memang gak bakat nulis (dan maksain mau nulis) jadinya jelek begini #emang. Tapi orang boleh kan berkarya walau karya itu tidak disebut "karya"? Ini juga Fic pertama saya. Gak apa- apa gak ada yang muji, udah ada yang mau baca aja udah bersyukur. Dan terima kasih telah mendoakan saya hidup sampai hari kiamat #ciat ciat#. Terima kasih atas flamenya, babeh~

Untuk Star-BlInd. Eits, mau banget dibawain fotonya? #dibantai#. Jurus macam apa itu? owo anak bangsawanku? Ufufufu.. sip.. (sok tahu panggang)

Warning: semua yang jelek taruhlah di sini.

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

Cerita punya si kembar plus saya.

Dan inilah chapter terakhir. Selamat membaca~ #ternyata gak ada yang baca. Pundung

Scott POV

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan pindah!" teriaknya yang membuatku bahagia.

"Baiklah. Besok kau mengambil sertifikatmu kan? Kalau begitu, lusa kita akan berangkat. Tapi lebih baik kau mengemas barang- barangmu hari ini." ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

xDxDxDxD

-malam hari. Di rumah Scott. Di ruang keluarga-

Hah… pekerjaan kantor sudah kuselesaikan semuanya. Hanya tinggal mengemas barang lalu pergi ke Inggris. Lagipula… sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi makam mom dan dad.. ( Mom dan Dad: gw bukan emak/ babe lu!/ Scott: huwe! *nangis guling- guling*/ Me: tragis…/ Feliks: apa!? Ada yang gratis!? Mana!?/ Me: tragis, dudol!/ Feliks: okay.. *sad face*)

Saatnya minum kopi.. ( Scott: kopi ABC yah?/ Me: kecap?/ Scott: …/ Me: ….?)

Sfx: hiks. Sruput.

Suara apa itu? Apa itu suara tokek yang berarti ada kuntilanak di sekitar sini!? ( Me: hebat lu Scott. Kuntilanak ada di Amerika! Salut!) tapi suaranya berasal dari kamar Arthur! Apa Arthur memelihara tokek? Tapi sejak kapan!? Berati… ada kuntilanak di kamar Arthur!?

Aku pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Arthur!" teriakku memanggil namanya seraya membuka pintu kamarnya secara kasar ( Pintu: ah… scott.. pelan- pelan.. ng.. *blush*/ Scott: jangan bilang kalau gw gitu- gitu in pintu!? Eh demi apa!?/ Me: pairing terbaru.. *ngangguk- ngangguk*).

Arthur kelihatan kaget melihat aku gitu- gituan dengan pintu kamarnyacoret.

Arthur kelihatan kaget akan kedatanganku. Dipelupuk matanya terlihat air mata yang turun melalui pipinya yang merah merona. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya menangis seperti itu.. ( Me: emang Arthur pernah nangis kayak gitu sebelumnya?/ Scott: pernah../ Me: kapan?/ Scott: tuh.. *nunjuk Arthur yang lagi nangis*/ Me: itu mah sekarang nangisnya, bego!)

"Kenapa kau menangis?" aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di atas kasurnya, bersebelahan dengannya yang duduk di lantai. Dia memutar badannya membelakangiku. Sepertinya dia marah padaku. Tapi apa salahku!? Katakanlah wahai adikku! Dx

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus. Emang bukan sih, tapi kan aku pengen tau aja, dear~

"Apa karena kita akan pindah ke Inggris besok?" tanyaku. ( Scott: London, London~ ingin ku ke sana~/ Arthur: *gampar Scott*/ Me: kenapa Arthur gampar Scott? Itu karena Scott cabul. If you know what I mean.)

"Kalau sudah tahu, gak usah nanya!" ( Scott: tapi tanyain!/ Arthur: …?).

"Aku mau… tapi… aku pasti akan rindu pada teman- teman… aku juga belum memberitahu mereka kalau besok aku akan ke Inggris.." suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Dan Alfred?" dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini. Aku mendekap tubuh rampingnya. Tangan kananku mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan ibu jari tangan kiriku bergerak menghapus air matanya. Yang katanya orang- orang sih, modus. Hehe..

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau tidur! Besok kita akan berangkat jam lima pagi!" lanjutku. Dia membaringkan badannya. Aku tetap mengelus rambutnya sampai ia terlelap menuju ke alam mimpinya ( Scott: mimpi~ kan menjadi nyata- #dibanting Gita Gutawa).

XDxDxDxD

"Semua sudah siap kan? Tak ada yang tertinggal kan? Sudah sarapan kan? Makanannya enak kan? Tahu siapa yang masak kan? Tentu saja aku!" tanyaku bertubi- tubi sambil memasukkan koper ke mobilku. Mereka hanya menatapku aneh dan mengangguk- ngangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak mau ke Inggris. Arthur yang tak mau berpisah dengan kacamata sialan dan Peter yang tak mau berpisah dengan Raivis. Hah.. dasar.. kakaknya aja belum pernah pacaran, masa adiknya udah sih!? ( Me: lu beneran mau pergi ke Inggris?/ Scott: ya iyalah../ Me: lu gak bertanggung jawab banget sih../ Scott: hah? *bingung*/ Me: *ngeluarin sesuatu*/ Scott: KAU!/ Pintu: a.. aku hamil…/ Scott: …. 'Eh demi apa pintu bisa hamil!?').

"Iggy!", "Peter!" terdengar suara yang memanggil nama adikku. Yang satu suaranya kencang. Yang satu lagi suaranya pelan tapi kenapa aku masih bisa menyebut suara pelan itu sebagai teriakan yah? Hm.. aneh. Aku pun menoleh pada dua orang yang sedang berlari menuju garasi ku.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kacamata sialan, Raivis?" tanyaku sombong pada mereka. ( Scott: mereka juga tahu, aku yang jadi juaranya!/ Me: yang bener malaikat, bego!)

"Kau akan membawa Iggy kemana!?" tanya kacamata sialan. Ke diskotik terus ajep ajep. Udah tau ke Inggris, masih nanya! Eh.. tunggu.. oh ya, Arthur kan belum memberitahunya,. -_\ *facepalm*

"Aku akan membawa Arthur dan Peter kembali ke Inggris!" jawabku.

"Ta.. tapi kenapa?" kini giliran Raivis yang bertanya.

"Kami akan mengunjungi makam mom dan dad!" jawabku.

"Tapi nanti ke sini lagi kan?" tanya kacamata sialan. ( Me: nes, coba bilang 'Alfred' deh../ Nesia: Alpret../ Me: wkwkwk.. gak bisa ngomong 'f' yah?/ Nesia: eh enak aja ye lu! Orang tadi Scott tuh kentut!/ Scott: aduh, my honey bunny sweety.. bukan aku yang kentut..~/ Nether: manggilnya gak usah pake honey bunny sweety deh! *marah* he's mine!/ Scott: he's mine!/ Me: diam! Kasihan si Nesia diperebutin!/ Scott+Nether: emangnya siapa lu berhak ngebentak kita kayak gitu hah!? =scandal baru. NethScot=/ Me: karena gw putri nomor satu di dunia!/ Nesia: hah? Me: sekai de ichi- ban-/ Miku: eh! Lagu gw tuh!/ Prussia: ore sama saikou! Saikyou!/ Me: ngapain lu masuk ke sini hah?).

"Gak. Kami akan selamanya tinggal di sana!" aku pun berjalan memasuki mobil. Kacamata sialan hanya berteriak memanggil namaku. Mungkin nge fans.

Aku melihat dari kaca spionku kalau Arthur sedang membuka jendelanya dan menggenggam tangan Alfred. Peter juga. Dia menggenggam tangan Raivis. Dengan cepat, aku menjalankan mobilku. (iuh, adegan sinetron)

xDxDxDxD

-di pesawat-

"Ah… enaknya.. ya… gerakan ke sana.. ngg.. lebih dalam.. ah ya begitu.. putar lagi.." mataku merem melek karena keenakan.

"Kakak! Ngapain sih kayak gitu!? Malu dilihatin!" bentak Arthur. Bentar Thur, kakakmu ini lagi merasakan surge sementara. Ah~

"Iya tau! Ngorek kuping aja pake mendesah kayak gitu!" kata Peter. Biarin lah ah~

"hm~ bau nya harum~" ujarku setelah mencium cotton bud yang tadi mengorek kupingku dan menciptakan sensasi yang ahh~

XDxDxDxD

-di Inggris. Beberapa bulan kemudian-

"Bagaimana skripsimu?" tanyaku pada Arthur yang baru pulang kuliah. Dan ikut makan bersama aku dan Peter.

"Tak ada masalah sejauh ini…" jawabnya singkat lalu menyuap nasi goreng buatanku the best! :3

-selesai makan-

"Gak mau!" teriak Arthur padaku.

"Kau harus mau! Peter aja mau!" bentakku. Aku pun menyodorkan 'anu' di depan mulutnya.

"Peter kan masih kecil!" jawabnya.

"Aku sudah besar tahu!" sangkal Peter yang marah.

"Minum atau-"

"Iya iya! Aku akan meminumnya!" senyum sumringah terukir dibibirku. Kuberikan cairan putih kepada Arthur. ( Me: *nosebleed* Scott.. cairan putih itu apa?/ Scott: susu buatanku the best!/ Me: *gubrak* dikira….).

"Malam ini hujan deras. Jadi, minumlah sampai habis. Biar tubuh kalian berdua menjadi hangat.." ujarku lembut. Eaa..

Tok tok tok ( Scott: bunyi hujan di atas genting~/ Me: salah!)

"Biar aku saja yang buka!" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, "Dan jangan buang susunya! (karena gw dah capek mintain ke Jupe dengan imbalan gw harus menikahkannya dengan Gaston!)" biasanya jika aku pergi, mereka pasti membuang susunya. Padahal susunya enak. Gw aja sampai ketagihan.. *nosebleed*

Aku pun membuka pintu, "sia-" aku kaget. Mereka.. ngapain di Inggris?, "Kalian…?"

"Kak Scott.. apa ada Iggy?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan… si kacamata sialan.

"Ada Peter juga kan kak?" tanya Raivis.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau kami tinggal di sini hah!?" tanyaku tajam.

"Kami mencari informasi tentang kalian dari teman- teman kak Arthur.." jawab Raivis.

"Kumohon.. a.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Iggy!" pinta kacamata sialan dengan mata yang memeras (baca:memelas). Baju mereka berdua basah. Mungkin Karena kehujanan ( Scott: basah karena keringat../ Me: ufufufu.. pairing terbaru~).

"Tidak bisa. Mereka sudah tidur." ujarku bohong.

"Alfred…"

"Raivis.."

"Kalian berdua masuk-" bukannya mendengarkanku, Arthur dan Peter malah berlari ke arah Alfred dan Raivis dan langsung memeluk mereka.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Arthur dan Peter secara kasar, "Kalian berdua masuk!" aku membanting (baca:menutup) pintu itu dengan kakiku. Dan menarik kedua adikku masuk.

"Apa- apaan kau!? Lepaskan!" perintah Arthur dan Peter kompak. Aku langsung mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Arthur ( Scott: setelah itu, akan kuraep mereka berdua!/ Me: woy! *mikir* hehe.. threesome.. *nosebleed* LANJUTKAN!/ SBY: woy!). Dan mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Lalu aku kembali menuju ke pintu masuk karena suara kacamata sialan dan Raivis yang tak henti- hentinya memanggil nama kedua adikku.

"Diam atau kusumpal mulut kalian!" ancamku. ( Me: oh! Pasti disumpal biar gak teriak- teriak kan? Lagian sih… lu nge raepnya gak pake perasaan../ Scott: siapa yang ngeraep mereka berdua coba!?).

"Tapi kak.. aku mempunyai tujuan datang ke sini.." kata kacamata sialan.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanyaku.

"Melamar Iggy!" serunya semangat. Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang mengalahkan suara rumput bergoyang (emang ada suaranya?).

"What!? Kau mau melamarnya!? Eh demi apa!?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguk yakin, "Hoo.. berdiri di sana!" perintahku dan kutunjuk halaman rumahku yang sedang tersiram hujan, "Jika kau tahan berada di situ selama semalam, aku akan memikirkannya lamaranmu!" ujarku lalu membanting pintu masuk.

XDxDxDxD

Ugh… sinar matahari nya silau man.. ( Maman: ngapain lu manggil gw!?/ Scott: dibacanya tuh men, kampret!). Aku mengedipkan mata untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya. Setelah itu, aku ke kamar Arthur ( Scott: pengen lihat kedua adikku yang habis- habisan ku raep lima ronde/ Me: what!?/ Scott: sok Bahasa Inggris lu!/ Me: sok Bahasa Indonesia lu!/ Scott: …..). Ternyata, mereka masih tertidur. Lalu aku pergi ke pintu depan untuk mengambil beberapa botol susu panas yang dikirim Jupe. Owowowo…

Kriet..

"?" me.. mereka masih di sini!?, "Woy! Bangun!" teriakku ke mereka yang tengah tertidur di depan pintu masuk.

"Ah!" Raivis terbangun. Dia tampak gelagapan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kacamata sialan yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Tangan kecilnya memegang dahi kacamata sialan. Kulihat muka kacamata sialan yang pucat pasi, "Kak Scott.. u.. untuk sekali ini saja.. ku.. mohon! Izinkanlah kak Alfred masuk ke dalam! Di.. dia sakit!" pinta Raivis dengan tatapan memelas.

"Salah dia sendiri tak mau pergi-"

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu! Kak Alfred sakit karena tadi malam dia hujan- hujanan! Sudah kuberitahu jangan lakukan itu, tapi kak Alfred tetap melakukannya! Katanya biar kak Scott memikirkan tentang lamarannya pada kak Arthur! Lalu.. lalu dia pingsan setelah tiga jam kehujanan!" aku terbelalak karena perkataan Raivis. Padahal kemarin itu aku tidak serius mengatakannya. Itu hanya supaya mereka berdua pergi! Tapi.. kenapa si kacamata sialan ini menganggapnya serius!? Apakah dia benar- benar mencintai Arthur?, "Kak.. kumohon…"

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk. Dan kau, tolong bawa susu- susu itu ke dalam!" jari telunjukku menunjuk beberapa kotak susu. Lalu aku membawa tubuh Alfred dan beratnya nauzubilaminzalik! Berat cuy! Ngomong- ngomong.. tulisannya kayak gitu kan? ( Cakra Khan: ngapain lu manggil gw lagi!? Lu nge fans banget ya sama gw!?/ Scott: siapa coba yg manggil lo!? Emang nama yg belakangnya 'Kan' Cuma lo doing? Tuh bapak lu aja gak ngerasa dipanggil tu! Apa bapak lu budeg?/ Cakra Khan: emang siapa bapak gw!?/ Scott: ye.. bapak sendiri gak tau namanya. Durhaka lo jadi anak! Itu, si Shahrukh Khan dari India!/ Cakra Khan: udah gw bilang, itu bukan babe gw!).

XDxDxDxD

Kubaringkan tubuh Alfred di kamar Peter. Sedangkan sang empunya kamar ada di kamar Arthur. Masih tidur. (baca:kecapekan di raep Scott)(koreksi:itu hanya kebohongan *lirik Scott* yang dia tulis!).

"Panas,.. ambilkan kompres, dan air panas!" perintahku pada Raivis yang langsung pergi. Pergilah kau! Pergi dari hidupku! Bawalah- ( Me: etdah nyanyi mulu nih orang!/ Scott: bodo teuing!). (note:kalo lagi sakit panas, emang harus pake air panas kompresnya. Teorinya panas dengan panas jadi dingin. Kalo panas dengan dingin, akan jadi panas lagi.)

xDxDxDxD

"Ini kak…" Raivis kembali dengan barang- barang yang kuminta. Kukompres dahi si kacamata sialan.

"Kau tunggu di sini.." ujarku pada Raivis lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka di kamar Peter.

Aku langsung melesat ke dapur untuk membuat (super) bubur. Kupanaskan berasnya (iya kan? Namanya beras kan?). Lalu aku pergi ke kamar Arthur. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang bertindak nekad seperti itu hanya untuk mendapatkan restu dariku..

-di kamar Arthur-

"Arthur? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku pada Arthur yang sedang berdiri ( Me: kalau Arthur udah berdiri, berarti udah bangun dong?/ Scott: *mikir* kan bisa aja dia tidur sambil berdiri (baca:jalan)/ Me: *mikir*).

"Ya.." jawabnya. Wajahnya menunduk. Dan dibawah matanya tampak kantung mata ( Scott: lirikan mataku, menarik kamu~ oh senyumanku, tampan sekali~ sehingga membuat, semua terlena~/ Me: pede gila lo…).

Tangan kananku menarik tangan kirinya untuk keluar kamar.

"A.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" tanyanya panic sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman tanganku. Aku tak menjawabnya. Biar nanti dia tahu sendiri.

xDxDxDxD

Kami pun sudah sampai di TKP. Arthur hanya menatapku bingung, "Kenapa kita ke kamar Peter?" tanyanya. Aku membuka pintu kamar Peter dan tampaklah dua lelaki. Ho.. ternyata si kacamata sialan udah bangun ya.. ( Me: Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong! Duren aja dibelah, masa dibedong!/ Scott: *buka baju* belah duren dimalam hari~ paling enak dengan kekasih~ *masang pose cewek yang kayak di majalah pl*yb*y* dibelah bang~ dibelah~ enak bang~ silahkan, dibelah~/ Para seme: *langsung nyerbu Scott*/ Me: *jeprat jepret*).

"A.. Alfred…?" Arthur terbelalak kaget. Aku hanya diam dengan tampang datar.

"Arthur!" si kacamata sialan langsung lari dan menerjang Arthur. Dia memeluknya erat dan Arthur balas memeluknya.

"Alfred… badanmu panas… kau demam?" tanya Arthur. Tangannya bergerak menuju dahi si kacamata sialan.

"Ah.. tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit panas (?) aja kok… tapi hero sepertiku ini tidak akan jatuh sakit!" kata Alfred sambil memukul- mukul dadanya. Dasar bocah. Tadi malam tuh jadi namanya bukan sakit yah? ( Alfred: gak, gw b*r*k!/ Scott: oh…/ Me: *facepalm).

Aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur. Tumben aku baik hari ini. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke kamar setelah menaruh bubur di meja makan. ( Me: bukannya ditaruh dipiring yah? Kalo dimeja makan, kotor dong!/ Scott: *nyiapin pisau*). Di sana sudah ada Peter yang berbincang dengan Raivis dan Arthur yang menonjok perut Alfred. Aneh..

"Makanan udah siap. Kalian mau makan gak?" tanyaku. Mereka hanya menatapku. Lama sekali mereka menatapku…, "Mau gak-"

"Mau!" seru mereka kompak. Dan mereka semua langsung memelukku erat kecuali Raivis yang mungkin err.. takut.. (baca:malu) #bantai Scott.

"Sudah sana! Gak usah meluk- meluk! Dasar bocah!" (baca: sudah, makan dulu sana! Ada super bubur special tuh!)#dibantai# kataku sangar sambil mendorong tubuh mereka. Mereka hanya memasang muka 'hah?". Dan aku hanya memasang muka troll. Eh salah. Ehm.. maksudnya pokerface.

-di meja makan-

"Ehem… Alfred…" ujarku yang membuat seisi ruangan menoleh padaku.

"Iya kak Scott?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya… kau… kuterima menjadi adik iparku…" ujarku. Semua terdiam. Setelah itu Alfred memeluk Arthur. Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memelukku. Ftw!? Gak bisa napas nih gw!

"Terima kasih kak Scott!" ujarnya bahagia. Tiba- tiba, Arthur juga ikut memelukku.

"Terima kasih kak!" ujarnya. Aku pun hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Sama- sama.." jawabku.

End.

XDxDxDxD

Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, mereka berdua menikah. Hah.. betapa bahagianya. Aku juga ingin menikah..

"Scott.." ujar seseorang. Siapa itu!? aku menoleh dan.. aku benar- benar kaget!, "Jika kau ingin menikah.. nikahilah aku.. aku hamil enam bulan karena ulahmu!"

"A… apa? Tapi tak bisa!" ujarku.

"Kau harus mau!" lalu dia dengan sangarnya membawa tubuhku! Siapa pun, tolonglah aku yang ganteng inI!

Scott POV end.

Me: yak, dan akhir cerita, Scott terpaksa menikahi pintu yang dulu ia 'gitu- gitu' in. Terima kasih banyak yg udah mau baca… *sruput* ending bukan ScotEng. Tapi UsUk. Jadi maaf buat Star-BlInd. Saya gak jadi ngirimin foto ScotEng. Muahahaha #digetok. (berhubung susah dapet foto ScotEng yg bagus). Jadi ciptakanlah kedamaian! #gak nyambung. Sampai jumpa~


End file.
